KidOfTheBlackHole Reacts To: Yoshinface/Chapter 2
Kyle: What's up guys, today we're doing the next chapter of Yoshinface because the creator hates this series! Hi Erika! The farmhouse itself was in a white color with a balcony on top of the front. Kotori and Origami were both moving to the porch area. Kyle: I know where this is going. "I'm going inside, if the door is unlocked!", said Kotori. Kyle: Watch, it's the "Hi! I like shorts!" kid from Pokemon. "But what if someone lives there?", asked Origami. "Relax, it doesn't look like anyone's home, Kyle: Spoilers for this: Origami gets fucking rekt. and we're just try to pass on the fact that we were just tourists that didn't know betted", said Kotori. Kyle: If anything, that excuse would be even worse for your case. Origami sigh, and sat at a nearby bench. Kotori, meanwhile, went to the front door. It was unlocked. Kyle: No shit, Sherlock. When she opened it, Kyle: Josef Fritzl walked up to her and put an ether-soaked towel on her and forced her to live in a basement for twenty-four years while repeatedly raping her! Oh wait, this isn't Austria in 2008. she was greeted with a hallway, with the walls covered in cow hide. Kyle: Aww, shit! How'd she find my band's rehearsal space? Next to the hallway were stairs, and the hallway eventually led to a door. Kyle: Yeah, remember when Origami said that "it didn't look like a normal house"? Kotori, the curious one, went down the hall, admiring the wall. "This seems fancy.", Kotori said to herself. Kyle: OMG SOMEONE SAID THAT A WALL ADORNED WITH COW MURDER IS FANCY I'M TRIGGERED She then went to the door, it was a metal door, which looked to be one of those doors that you slide to open. Kotori hesitated, not knowing what was behind the door. She eventually took a deep breath, and opened it. Kyle: Willkommen...in der DUNKELHEIT! If she have knew who was behind the door, then their lives won't have changed... for the worse... Kyle: It was Michael Jackson so you better fucking RUN. When the door opened, there, stand a man. The man was in butcher's clothing, toppled with blood. Kyle: Now I'm starting to think it's Till Lindemann. His hands were dirty, his shoes were rippled, and the clothing alone was in shambles. What was most disturbing was his face. Kyle: Was he a solid 0/10? it was masked with actual skin face of a human. The hair was black with curls on it. Kyle: And yet some people think he'd be a good partner for a thirteen-year-old? Before Kotori could react, the man had got a hammer and slammed it on her, knocking her out instantly. Kyle: And for what that's worth, likely killing her, provided he went for the back of the skull, as that would essentially shut your brain off and make you unable to breathe. The man then dragged her body in the room and shut the door. Kyle: DEFINITELY killing her. Origami, meanwhile, was admiring the flowers. Kyle: That mood swung harder than a kindergartener at a playground. She eventually got curious of where Kotori was. She hadn't heard the racket, but she was concerned of her whereabouts. Kyle: How could she not hear a pickaxe going into Kotori's skull? She then braved a trip inside the house. Once again, the scene is introduced to the hallway once again. Origami, shocked of the cow hide, looked to the left. Kyle: Origami is triggered. It led to what looked like the living room. Origami went there and took a seat on the couch. Kyle: Pause this, wait a minute: Is she seriously making herself at home while her friend got fucking killed? That's when she realized, the couch was made of human skin. Kyle: Aren't most couches made of skin? But that was just the start of the problem. There was a bird cage, which was housed by a chicken. Kyle: Must be a small chicken. The rug was made from hair. Kyle: I can just imagine that texture. YUCK! The jar's were filled with blood, a lamp was made out of bones, and there were wastebaskets that were made of leather, and were filled with human organs. Kyle: Is Origami seriously not picking up that Leatherface is weird? The scenery was too much for Origami to take, and she left, only to be confronted by the man. Origami shrieked by his look and ran past him, to the hall, and out of the house, but barely before the man grabbed her. Kyle: That is entirely on you! You didn't pick up on the man being a killer by the fucking house decor! I hope you're killed too! "LET ME GO!!!", Origami screamed. She pushed and kicked and screamed, but it was no use. The man had taken her to the room. There, Kotori's unconscious body was laying on restraints. Kyle: Correction: Kotori's DEAD body. The man hooked Origami on a hook, keeping her from moving. Kyle: Origami's cause of death: Bled out. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GONNA DO?!?!", Origami demanded. The man didn't replied. Instead, he went into a cabinet, and grabbed a chainsaw. The chainsaw itself was slightly rusted, Kyle: Yep, she's a goner. but the man turned it on. Origami screamed as she witness the saw coming closer to Kotori's body... Kyle: It's not like Kotori can hear that, she's fucking dead! "I'm this close to going in the woods myself!", Shido stated. "Shouldn't they be back by now?", Yoshino asked. Kyle: No, as they never thought of fuckin' stranger danger. "Uh, they're probably getting kidnapped and rap-", Yoshinon was cut off by her mouth being covered. Kyle: Either Yoshinon is a ventriloquism dummy or puppets have some wack-and-cheese anatomy. ERIKA FUCKING EXPLAIN YOUR CHARACTERS BEFORE YOU WRITE "Don't say things like that!", Tohka scolded. "I'm going to look for them!", she said as she went into the forest. Kyle: They were kidnapped and killed, but not raped. "Don't get lost!", Shido said as Tohka went in the forest. Kyle: This is something I'd write a song about. Once again, Tohka came face to face with the farmhouse. "Maybe they went in here.", Tohka said. Kyle: Or maybe they walked all the way to fuckin' New Mexico and are at weeb-appeal-character's parents's place! She went into the front door, and went to call out to them. Kyle: Plot twist: Her vocal cords were cut. "Origami, Kotori, are you in there?", Tohka said. There was no response. Kyle: No, they trusted their gut and got gutted and left in a gutter to die. "Come on you two, you've been gone for a whiler, she exclaimed. There was still no answer. Kyle: You sound like you're a mentally slow Texan pre-teen. "For goodness sake, if this is some sort of prank, it isn't funny anymore!", Tohka said. Still, there was no response. Kyle (in ear-rape voice): Hey guys, it's WEEBYPRANKS420691337 here, and today we got a BANGIN' prank for you! Today, we're gonna pretend Leatherface killed us! Our bodies will be diced and everything! 30K likes and we'll do another! "Alright, I'm going inside!", she said as she went inside the house. The hallway was the same, but this time, the door was open. Kyle: Did you really need to waste a sentence telling us that? Tohka went inside the room and was greeted with the same room as before, but with no one. Kyle: I hope she doesn't fuck this up. "Is this some kind of butchers house?", Tohka said. Kyle: Take a shot for every usage of the word "said" in this fic. She then noticed a freezer that was plugged on. She took note of it and went to open it. Kyle: I've seen enough Yoshin-oh, wait. That's when she saw Origami, or her body. Her hair was missing, and her arms and legs were amputated. Kyle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEdJJOaI3hY Tohka screamed and looked back to see the man. He once again slammed the hammer on Tohka and knocked her out. Kyle: Leatherface is DOMINATING! He then went into panic. He realized that there were more. He sat in grief. He didn't know what to do. Kyle: DID YOU JUST ASSUME TOHKA'S GENDER? I'M TRIGGERED! However, he got an idea: Go find the remaining party, and kill them. Thatwas his plan, and he wasted no time doing so. By now, it had been nighttime. Shido and Yoshino were both in the car. Kyle: This whole fic is on piratebay.org. You know what? I'm so sick and tired of these girls taking forever in the forest! It's starting to get sick and tiring!", Shido exclaimed. "Well I'm starting to worry something back happened to them..." Kyle: "Something back happened"? "But it's true! Maybe there's a serial killer in the woods waiting to ki-", Yoshinon was once again shut up by her mouth being covered. Kyle: Why does Yoshinon get shut up when he/she/ze/they/it makes a valid point? "That's enough! We're finding them by the end of the night! Dead or not!", exclaimed Shido. But there was a problem. They heard an engine starting. Kyle: Aww, shit! They got carjacked! "What was that?", Yoshino said. "It's probably no-" Kyle: No, it's my 1971 Dodge Polara. But before Shido can say anything, the man came out of nowhere. He had his chainsaw, and went for Shido. He screamed as the chainsaw penetrated him. Kyle: oops that's my kink lood splattered all over the place, and Shido was long gone by the time the chainsaw pulled off. Kyle: Guess it's that time of the month again. Yoshino watched the entire thing. She cried hysterically, traumatized of what she had just witnessed. "y-y... you k-... killed... shido..." Kyle: No, actually, he illegally pirated Windows XP. Those were the only words Yoshino were able to say before she broke down. Kyle: She broke down harder than my 1971 Dodge Polara. The man, however, felt no sympathy. "AND I'M GONNA KILL YOU TOO!" the man yelled, violently decapitating Yoshino and eating her flesh. Kyle: I love the ending of this chapter! It's what I've been waiting for this whole time! Category:Kid Reacts Category:Fanfic Category:Kid and Usna Mock Neko